<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermoine's Mischievous Side by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365819">Hermoine's Mischievous Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Mild Smut, green glitter boots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco sees Hermione in a different light and likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bunny Bounce Fic Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hermoine's Mischievous Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embyr_Fyrcursed/gifts">Embyr_Fyrcursed</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for bunnybounce fic fest! I hope the recipient likes what i came up with.  Many thanks to my beta! You know who you are!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy learned from one of his friends that Granger had brewed Polyjuice potion in their 2nd year. <i> What the hell was she…</i> and then it dawned on him that Crabbe and Goyle during that time was actually Potter and Weasel. Trying to get information from him about the Chamber of Secrets.</p><p>“Damn it!” he heard Granger exclaim after she dropped her books, and her new pet kneazle. He looked on in interest as he guarded her suitcase.</p><p>“Need help Hermione?” Draco drawled.</p><p>She glanced at her bunk mate for 8th year.  He leaned casually on the door frame eyeing her new form.  His eyes zeroed in on her new boots that has green sparkling glitter on them.  Hermione smirked.</p><p>Draco calmly said “BBQ Chips” and the door swung open to reveal a redone Head Boy/Girl dorm room.  He heard Hermione gasp.</p><p>“Oh my, this is…exquisite! The guys don’t know what they’re missing!” she squealed and claimed her bed by the bay window. Which housed several books.</p><p>Draco raised his eyebrow curiously.  Swished his wand to light the fireplace since the dorm was a bit nippy.  “Do you want me to catch you up on what’s happening Hermione?”</p><p>“Yes, why Hermione and not Granger?” she flopped down on her bed as Decimus jumped up beside her, curled up and went to sleep.</p><p>Draco heard loud purring coming from the kneazle. “Well, ever since Uncle Severus passed, he always had a fondness for you Hermione, so…” he fished into his bag to pull out a key.</p><p>Her eyes went wide open. “Is this…”</p><p>“The key to his home, Spinner’s End. He knew you would take care of his library.  Much to father’s dismay.” He plopped down on his bed settling in.</p><p>“I had no idea.  Was your father upset?”</p><p>Draco shrugged, “He was at first, but then realized how much you loved books and thought to make up for the way aunty Bella treated you.  By the way, he destroyed that room and remodeled it completely.”</p><p>She hugged Draco when he told her that. “Thank you! I know you miss him. I do too. It won’t be the same without him in Potions.”</p><p>Draco sighed, “Well I did find out Headmistress talked Professor Slughorn back to do another year.  He’s looking for an apprentice to help.”</p><p>“Draco Malfoy did you just offer my name up to Professor Slughorn?” she questioned him with her hands on her hips.</p><p>He noticed some more sparkly green glitter in her hair. “Do you know that you’ve got some glitter in your hair?”  he touched it.  She felt the connection between them.</p><p>“Yes, I happen to like glitter. It helps keep me sane. Plus Quidditch. I know it’s crazy, I’ve got into the sport more.”</p><p>“What you and Viktor got back together?” he asked sounding a bit hurt.</p><p>She shook her head no. “We still correspond though.  And as for me and Ronald, well…he wanted a family right away and I didn’t.  I told him I had a crush on someone else and it wasn’t him.”</p><p>“How did he take it?</p><p>“Ok I guess, he and Harry are busy training to be Aurors.”</p><p>“Well, I hope Weasel got a new wand. Can you imagine the damage he can cause with his broken wand?”</p><p>She laughed.</p><p>“It’s good to hear you laugh, Hermione.  Oh and mom, sent you these. She thinks that you might like them.”  He handed her a box.</p><p>“Well, that’s nice of her…” her voice trailed off when she spied two glitter green hair jeweled combs.</p><p>“It’s for the Yule Ball Dance that’s in a couple of months and I hope you would go with me?”</p><p>“Wait, you and Astoria…”</p><p>“Nope. Told father there was someone else that I was interested in.  And he sent you this for the dance as well.”</p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened as the box was a bit bigger and wondered what the hell the Malfoy’s were gifting her with all this…she opened the box.  Inside was a gorgeous sparkling green cocktail dress.<br/>“Dad has good taste.  And yes I will go with you.”</p><p>He found himself in a kiss from Hermione. “Wouldn’t your crush be upset about this?”</p><p>Hermione whispered into his ear, “You dear Draco are my crush!”</p><p>Draco blinked, “I thought…It was Uncle Severus?”</p><p>Hermione laughed again. “Sure, I had a crush on him as well. When he saved my life in third year.  I was in love with his voice.”</p><p>“Are you sure you are ok with this Draco?” she gently pushed him back on the pillows.</p><p>“Well, to be honest, it will definitely drive father crazy.  I think he just doesn’t want to admit that he has a slight crush on you.”</p><p>She blinked, “Say what…” her voice trailed off and looked firmly at Draco with her hands on her hips.</p><p>“And your mother?”</p><p>Draco shrugged. “They’re taking time apart to heal.  She’s visiting Aunt Andromeda, trying to reconnect with her.  And dad, well, he’s taking Uncle Severus’ death pretty hard.”</p><p>That’s when Hermione kissed Draco again, her arms wrapped around his neck as he held onto her.</p><p>“So Hermione, your cat is staring at us.”  She turned her head and sure enough Decimus was looking at them with interest, before he started washing himself.</p><p>“I think Decimus likes you!” she exclaimed straddling Draco.</p><p>“To many clothes,” Draco complained and with a wave of her hand, they disappeared.</p><p>“How did you learn that?”</p><p>“Your Uncle Severus taught me a thing or two before he passed. I did pay attention to his DADA class!”</p><p>Draco flipped them over, licking Hermione’s neck, “You taste so good.”  He spies glitter down her back. “More glitter?” Before she could respond, Draco thrust up causing her to gasp softly.</p><p>“It brings out my mischievous side,” she purred into his ear.  He felt her hands running down his back. They kept in time together.</p><p>“Are we going to tell your father about this?” she smirked. </p><p>They orgasmed hard when Draco heard that coming from Hermione, “Bloody hell Hermione! We just got started good!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>